Nothing Will Be the Same
by IFuckLouisTomlinson
Summary: So I wasn't going to write this,and I told myself this over and over and over, but I finally gave into my brain and put this out there.I don't know if it's any good, nor do I know if I'll continue it,but I do want your feedback on this FredxGeorge love.


"Oh come one Fred, please?" I pleaded chasing my brother around the kitchen on The Burrow.

"Georgie, why do you do this to me? We know this isn't right, which is why we keep it at Hogwarts, not here. George, we can't. We only have two more days before we go back to school, everything will go back to how we left them last year."

"Fred, this started in second year. Why are we out at school, but not home? Why do we hide here? Mum—"

"Would still love us, but would still be disgusted with us. Nothing would ever be the same. You know that. We've had this conversation before," Fred wrapped his arms around my bare waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Freddie, what if we ease mum into this? Tell her, just her, we're bisexual. Leave out—"Fred clamped his hand over my mouth, which I promptly licked.

"Screw you," he said as he wiped his hand on my back, and mum came down the last few steps.

"You already did, beginning of last year." I said, wiping the smirk off of his face, as mum walked into the kitchen.

"Already did what at the beginning of last year, George?"

"Got more hits in Quidditch than me," I lied smoothly.

"Has he really? You two keep count?"

"Well what's life without tossing and turning in competition with your brother? Even if I am and always be, the better looking twin," Fred said winking at me. _Smooth brother, dear. Very smooth. _

'Just for that I'm telling her I'm bi.' I mouthed to Fred, and I watched as he paled.

"Mum?"

"What is it dear?"

"You know how when Fred and I started school, and you said, especially now that we were in school, we'd change, and I had to start thinking for myself, but that we could always talk to you about it?" I watched the look on my mother's face, _shit she thinks I have a girlfriend or something. _"But also about something's may change, like how we look at people."

"Of course, Fred. Where are you going with this?" I just about pissed myself when she called me Fred; oh this is the sweetest payback I've ever gotten on him.

"Mum…. I'm bisexual, if not just flat out gay," I said not looking at her, but at Fred, as he just glared at me. He really didn't want me to tell, but I didn't say anything about him. Why did he look so angry? I suddenly looked to mum, realizing she said anything since I came out and told her.

"Mum?"

"Fred,-"

"I'm George."

"George, I love you. Im your mother, I always will love you, and im very pleased you told. I support you, don't you Fred?"

"Of course," he said flatly, and through clenched teeth.

"Mum please don't say anything to anyone yet. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet," I pleaded.

"Of course, dear. Now you two go back upstairs. I'll come get you when breakfast is ready." I nodded as I headed back upstairs. As soon as we reached our room, and our door was closed, did Fred turn around, and began asking a bunch of questions.

"Why did you tell her? What if she guesses we're together? Why did you have to look at me like that? I can't tell her, Georgie, I just can't. I—"he wouldn't shut up so I did the only thing I knew would work. As my lips crashed against Fred's, his body molded into mine, and as the kiss was getting heated, with Fred running his hands over my abs, me leading toward where our beds were pushed together, when there was a single knock that neither of us heard. We reached our beds and Fred pushed me backwards on to it, straddling my hips, kissing me fiercely. As he hooked his fingers in the waistbands of my sweatpants and boxers when we DID hear a feminine gasp coming from our doorway. We broke apart, Fred scrambling off me, and we snapped our identical heads to see who caught us, and what I saw was the most beautiful sight, well second to Fred as soon as he wakes up. She stood there in a sports bra and short shorts, curls falling over her shoulders almost to her stomach, porcelain skin glowing in the morning sun, eyes wide. She shifted her weight between her legs before she slowly walked over to our beds and sat on it next to my brother.

**So this idea has been in my head forever and I wasn't gonna write it wasn't gonna write it wasn't gonna write it, because I just don't update my other story losT enough as it is, so I'm mad at myself, BUT eitherwayanyway, let me know what you think, as well as if you think I should keep writing this.**

**Butterfly kisses and cookies,**

**SmoothCriminal ;) **


End file.
